


the creek

by sweetsindle



Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A continuation to 'my dearest', Adventure & Romance, Adventuring, Aster has just revealed his crush on Ella only a few days ago, Childhood Fantasy, Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Elizabeth Midford - mentioned, Ella is from our time - she accidentally time traveled here, F/M, For lovecoreciel, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Mild Language, Nature Magic, New love, Rainy Days, Real Ciel Phantomhive - mentioned, She's a witch but doesn't know it yet, Supernatural Elements, They find a creek near the manor and discover Water Spirits, They have time to bond and start their newfound friendship/budding love for each other, etc sdkjfhsdfdjskhfds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ ᴄᴏɴꜰᴇꜱꜱᴇᴅ ʜɪꜱ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢꜱ ꜰᴏʀ ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴛᴏ ʜɪꜱ ᴄᴏɴꜰᴜꜱɪᴏɴ, ꜱʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴀɴɢʀʏ...ɴᴏᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱʟɪɢʜᴛᴇꜱᴛ. ɪɴꜱᴛᴇᴀᴅ, ꜱʜᴇ...ᴀᴄᴄᴇᴘᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍ.ɴᴏᴡ, ᴀ ꜰᴇᴡ ᴅᴀʏꜱ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ, ᴏɴ ᴀ ᴜꜱᴜᴀʟ ᴡᴀʟᴋ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇꜱᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴇʀᴠᴀɴᴛꜱ ʙᴜꜱʏ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴇʙᴀꜱᴛɪᴀɴ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ - ʀᴀɪɴ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴏᴜʀ. ʀᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ɪɴꜱɪᴅᴇ, ᴇʟʟᴀ ꜱᴜɢɢᴇꜱᴛꜱ ᴛʜᴇʏ ꜱᴛᴀʏ ᴏᴜᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ʙɪᴛ... ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴀɢᴀɪɴꜱᴛ ʜɪꜱ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴊᴜᴅɢᴍᴇɴᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀɴᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴘᴇɴᴅ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪꜱ ɢɪʀʟꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ, ᴛʜᴇʏ ꜱᴛᴀʏ ᴏᴜᴛ...ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀɴ ᴀᴅᴠᴇɴᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ ᴘʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜꜱʟʏ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴀᴛᴛᴀɪɴᴀʙʟᴇ ɪɴ ʜɪꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ʜɪꜱ ʟᴀᴛᴇ ᴏʟᴅᴇʀ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ'ꜱ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏʙᴏᴏᴋꜱ...LENEE'S BLOG: https://lovecoreciel.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/OC
Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784
Kudos: 2





	the creek

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVECORECIEL /https://lovecoreciel.tumblr.com/ (idk if she'd be comfortable with me using her name sdkjhfjhdja)! I wrote this as a continuation from the last fic!!

"Oh, really...? Forgive me, Ella, but that sounds rather impossible if I do say so myself-"

"Impossible? You have A demon butler for fuck's sake-"

"Ella." 

"Oops!" 

Aster gave his girlfriend a stern look settling his thin, pristine hands on his walking cane for a second - making Ella blush madly, obviously embarrassed and ashamed -before his peach-pink lips cracked into a tiny, yet lovable smile. He let out a quiet giggle, visibly confusing his beloved companion. 

"What?! Hey!" Ella exclaimed, finding herself smiling, and soon laughing as well. "Are you bullying me?"

"No, but Sebastian will if he hears you using that harsh language-"

"So? He can stick it!"

"Stick what?"

"It!"

"What?"

"Up his ASS-"

"Ella!" Aster laughed his usual cold, distant demeanor far, far away, now replaced with a sweet, happy, joking one - far different from general. "Don't say that he can hear you! Stop acting like he doesn't scare the crap out of you-"

"Do you mean shit-"

"NO!" 

Ella gave Aster a look, giggling like mad as she gently took ahold of his hand, and playfully pulled him ahead as she started to skip along the path that twisted around the Phantomhive grounds. 

Aster awkwardly took a bit of a more significant step, trying his best to follow Ella without tripping and breaking his nose on the (now) rough terrain (they were getting off the main path). "Ella...do forgive me for asking, but wherein God's green earth are we even going...? We're getting off the path-"

"Wanna explore?"

"What?"

"Explore - you heard me! I doubt you do much of that!" She said with a bright smile, those wide green eyes of her's now practically beacons of light, that shone so brightly! "You're stuck in that stupid, stuffy old office all day. Everyone is out in about, and you've given me permission to hang out with you! -"

"Hang out?"

"Gah! Spend time with - potato-pototo!" Ella explained, blushing lightly at her beau's confusion...forgetting once again that he wouldn't have gotten it - truth be told, she couldn't possibly describe just how irritating it was some days! Some days, she'd think of a funny joke that she'd run off to tell Aster...only to tell him and he'd just...stare at her. In complete in utter confusion.

 _'Of course, he wouldn't know,'_ she would often remind herself. _'He'd never find the things I find funny, funny! This is 1889 for God's sake, not the late 2010's!'_ Ella sighed softly, looking around the area...just as she felt something wet. 'Wait, what the-' 

"Ella, do you feel that...?"

"Yeah - oh, fuck. It's rain, isn't it?"

Aster didn't have to answer - only a few moments later, the once-sunny area had become almost as dark as dusk, and now the rain was pouring like cats and dogs! 

"We should get inside," Aster told her, cringing from both her casual use of swearing as a lady and the sudden impact of the drowning wetness. "Sebastian will kill us, and I'll get-"

"So?"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'so'? It doesn't matter! Let's go and explore! I don't wanna go back inside! It's annoying, and he'll just give me another twenty million chores as soon as I step through the door...and I already completed all of them! He hates me, I swear to God!"

"Why would he hate you, Ella? You do your work!"

"I don't know! He's just...gah, always so mad at me! He's always been sort of annoyed at me because of how new I am to all of this, but now I feel it's for an entirely different reason, and I can't figure out why!"

"Have you doe anything that's made him mad, recently?"

"Uh...well, I did draw a picture of him as a turkey..."

"I-" Aster stopped himself, groaning as he lifted a hand to his face, wiping away the dripping water in disgust. "I don't think that would make him mad...more slightly irritated. Can we go inside now? I'll get horribly-"

"Ah, whatever. Come on, Master! Let's go!"

"Ugh..."

At this moment, there was nothing Aster wanted to do more than grab Ella's hand and run inside because one: he was horribly uncomfortable, and two: he'd get terribly sick if he even TRIED to stay out!

But at the same time, it was a chance to 'hang out' with Ella, as she called it. Yes, it would come to bite him in the arse later, but even then...he could be with her a bit longer, and he could be himself, rather than just a 'cruel' Master that only spoke to her when he needed to. 

"Do you really, truly want to do this, Ella? I mean, we could just go back inside, and I could give you the rest of the day off - we could do something else! When the weather's nice, we can go...explore if that's what you wish, but it's -I don't think it's a good idea!"

"Yes! And I promise - we'll be fiiiiine! If anything happens, I'll protect you. It's my duty as a Phantomhive maid, eh?"

"I mean, sure, but-"

"Then it's a plan! Come on!" Ella said with a giggle, happily pulling Aster along, through the unruly downpour. 

As they walked through the grounds, Ella...well, she wasn't walking, per se. Skipping and sliding, instead. 

Every single puddle they came across, no matter what, Ella had the sudden urge to jump in each and everyone - almost always splashing Aster in the process - not making much of difference, really, due to how wet he already was.

"Isn't this fun? The rain's so warm!" Ella squealed as she ran in front of Aster, jumping in the air and breaking into a slide as soon as she hit the ground, managing to go several feet.

"Ella! You're going to ruin your clothes!"

"So what? Come on!" She grinned, getting up and grabbing a bunch of her skirts, and squeezing them out like a drenched rag. "It's so much fun! You should try it too! I could even go with you, so the fall isn't that bad. speaking of which, my butt kinda hurts-"

"ELLA!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat~?" She asked the older teen, snorting as she tried her best to keep herself from actually laughing at her immature comment. "It's the truth! Hey, if you landed on the ground that hard too, you'd be saying the same thing!"

"Maybe, but not out loud!"

"Why not?"

"Why _not?_ Are you serious right now?!"

The girl looked at him and gave a rather silly nod before taking the chance to jump in yet another puddle. Ella turned around, grinning at Aster before offering him a hand. "It's fun, but it would be much, much funner if you joined!"

"Funner isn't a word."

"Oh, come on! Stop being so -I don't know, weird? Let's just play for once!"

"Play?"

"Uhhh...yeah. Did I stutter?" Ella confirmed, giving Aster a sort of a 'duh' look, half-mixed with a mischievous smile. 

"I don't play."

"Sure, you don't. What do you when you get new products from your company?"

"Test them out."

"Don't you mean 'play'?"

"No." Aster shook his head, blushing madly at the girl before him, clearly embarrassed by the /right/ accusation. "I meant what I said!"

"Sureeee...you keep saying that, Mister Phantomhive. Maybe one day I'll believe you-"

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Why?" 

"Because!"

"Because WHY?"

Ella let out a laugh and shrugged, before jumping yet another puddle, gently pulling Aster with her. The boy trailed after her as she jumped in a pool after puddle, awkwardly so...before actually, shockingly enough (to Ella) joining in!

Aster shyly tightened his grasp on her hand, before making the tiniest of jumps into the next puddle. He looked over to her and gave her a sheepish smile - earning an excited squeal from the girl before him. It wasn't like Lizzie's, no...but...gah. He didn't know what to think about it! She was just so different! Lizzie, for one, he knew for a fact (or he assumed, due to the things she liked) that she'd despise this! Or would she?

Would it be a stupid question to ask later?

He shrugged, and absentmindedly jumped into another puddle, severely splashing Ella in the process. 

And just like that, before they knew it, they were head-to-head in (what he would consider) one of the most childish things in the world. A contest of sorts to see who could create the biggest splash with a single jump.

So far, (and much to Aster's /NOT/ surprise), Ella was winning by a long shot! To be fair, though, she had more confidence in getting dirty. And she's probably done this since. Well, forever, maybe? He knew for a fact that mother and father would have never tolerated him doing such an act, let alone his older brother, who was allowed outside almost all the time! 

As they jumped together, they barely noticed getting as far as did due to (believe it or not) the amount of fun they were having, away from the manor. 

The only reason why either of them had even started to notice was that Ella had almost broken her nose by nearly falling on a sharp rock -

thankfully stopped by Aster, who had grabbed her wrist in time, sharply pulling her up before she ever had a chance to hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Ella?!"

"Yeah!" Ella nodded, sucking in a big mouthful of air before steadying herself, and properly-getting back onto her feet. "Thanks! Wait-" 

Ella froze, her eyes widened as she took a second to take a look at her surroundings, noticing just how far they had wandered. "Oh my God...we seriously made it this-" she stopped herself, finally seeing what was in front of her and her beau - a creek...? 

It was like any other she had ever seen in her life! Rather than a usual greenish-brown, almost sometimes clear(er) water, it was a beautiful, practically unearthly aquamarine, ameythestish color.

There were these breathtaking, absolutely gorgeous crystalline specks in the water, that seemed almost to resemble the shiniest of diamonds! 

All the surrounding flora seemed utterly different from that in all the other areas of the Phantomhie domain, in ways that it looked almost entirely unreal. The colors surrounding the creek itself consisted of unrealistic pastels, all almost seeming like they were glittering like there were carefully-put sparkles on every plant, even in the pouring rain! 

Pulling her boyfriend gently with her, they walked to a nearby patch of flowers that had qualities of something that they had never seen before.

Aster moved to sit on his knees, and took a closer look at them, carefully cradling a flower in his hands as he inspected it. He moved his hand over the flower.

When he took it off, his palm and any other part of the hand that had touched the bulb was now covered in looked like glitter? Something similar to that of a diamond? Gems? 

Ella took Aster's hand and picked off a few of the things in his hand, and she gasped softly, finally getting a chance to feeling them - how was this even possible?! "This is crazy! Does it feel like a gem? Pearl? Diamond? I don't know! Something like that!"

"Gosh, this is so strange! Since when did this get here?" Aster asked, almost seemingly to himself. "I never knew that we had this anywhere on the property! It doesn't even look real! It looks like -"

"-Something straight out of a fairytale," The two said together, looking to the flower he had just touched. 

Just as they said that the rain seemed to quiet down, only several minutes later, it came to a complete stop, and the sun came out, lighting up the creek and all the areas surrounding it, making it shine almost like a thousand diamonds put together. 

Now just drizzling, the two got up from their spot and hand in hand, found themselves walking alongside the creek, hand-in-hand. ,

She looked to her love after a while, noticing his unusual comfortable, and laidback demeanor. Gently, she squeezed his hand and gave him a light peck on the cheek, making him blush as pink as one of Lizzie's elaborate dresses! "You okay, Mister Phantomhive?" the girl asked him, in an almost-joking tone.

The boy sighed, playfully rolling his eye, returning the squeeze. "I'm fine. Just tired, I suppose? And maybe sort of weary. I can almost hear Sebastian screaming at me for this!"

"Pfffffft..." Ella chuckled, grinning broadly as she took a chance to bend down and gently pluck a flower out of the ground and admire it. Looking at the lemonade pink thing in her hand that sparkled like a million tiny glitters, she replied. "So what if he does? He always has a stick up his ass - I mean _arse_ \- so why care? I mean, yeah, he's scary, but he'll get over it eventually. He's not the boss of you, anyways. Just an ugly rat man-"

"First of all, you say that and then saying 'arse' doesn't cover it up, and second of all, did you just call Sebastian an 'ugly rat-man'?"

"Uh...yeah? Am I wrong? Did I hurt your feelings or something?"

The boy laughed wholeheartedly, shaking his head as they continued to walk down the creek. "No, no - not at all. It's the truth! I can't believe I never thought of that myself!"

"What?" Ella asked, honestly shocked that Aster out of all people would agree with her on something so...what was it? Something he'd consider childish? "Are you serious?"

He nodded, smirking before letting go of her hand, leaving for a second - much confusing Ella until she felt the most significant assault of water she ever had in her ENTIRE THIRTEEN YEARS ALIVE.

Standing there, now covered in yet another fresh douse of water (God, it had felt like the millionth time that day-) she groaned.

Shaking her arms wildly in slight annoyance, and quickly brushing through her wet, tangled, curly brown hair, before whipping around to the creek, facing Aster, who was grinning like a little shit (her thoughts). 

"Are you kidding me?"

"No!" He said, laughing, running his hands through the multi-colored water, and splashing her yet again, earning a playful glare from the girl before him.

She giggled, and did the same to her beau before it became an all-out splash wat yet again! 

A few minutes later, just as she was about to scoop up another bowl of water with her hands, she felt a strange push...? That seemed like almost, it was coming from the water itself, aiding her in a playful assault. 

She uncupped her hands, letting the water spill through her fingers. Ella looked around her, obviously very confused as she waded in the water, looking for whatever had just pushed her. Was anyone else here? She didn't think so. "Aster, do you think anyone else is here?'

"Huh?" The older teen looked to her, worried. "Why do you ask? Are you alright?"

Ella nodded, cautiously looking around the surrounding area, before looking down to the bright, eye-catching water.

Nothing.

What was this? 

It came from right near here, and no one else, besides she and Aster were in the creek.

Another push.

And then another.

"What the f-" She got cut off, suddenly getting pushed up? By the water, and sliding down the creek almost like a slide. Ella squealed in shock, grabbing Aster's hand and pulling him along - only for the same thing to happen to him. 

The girl felt yet another pusher, but this time, she and Aster had gotten safely onto a large rock. She blinked, confused, and gasped in shock as she looked to what was right in front of them. 

There, right in front of them, was the tip of a wave? Almost? Standing up, entirely on its own. 

The wave did a small wave (haha) and reached inside of itself, pulling out two oysters, and handing one to each of the teens. 

Aster looked wholly baffled as he accepted the gift. Turning to Ella, and then the wave, the older child smiled awkwardly and thanked it, earning an exhilarating motion from the wave. 

The wave then moved closer to them, gently nudging Aster, as if to ask him to open it. The older teen nodded, and with the utmost caution, he gently opened the oyster, revealing an absolutely breathtaking, Carolina-blue pearl. He blinked, staring at the pearl, and then at Ella, who began her's soon after.

It was a pearl as well, but this one was tinted a lovely mint green. She looked to Aster and then the wave, breaking into a fit of giggles, still very confused but very, very happy. "Is this for us?"

The wave made a motion, almost as if saying yes.

"Thank you so much! They're so pretty! I love it!?" She complimented, before turning to Aster."Don't you think so?"

He smiled softly and nodded, thanking it as well. "It's lovely. Thank you..." 

The wave moved slightly closer and gently touched the two on the top of their heads, water steaming down as soon as it did so, and just like that, it moved back into the water, as if it had never come out, to begin with.

Aster and Ella stood there for a while, oysters in hand as they seemingly watched the same spot the wave had disappeared into for what seemed like an eternity, silly smiles plastered on their faces. 

"Was that even real?' Aster asked suddenly, gently taking ahold of his girlfriend's hand as she snapped out of it, earning an excited nod. 

"I think so!" She grinned, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, clutching the oyster excitedly. "Holy FUCK, how did that even happen?! That's so, so cool!"

"Cool?"

"Ugh...Don't tell me you seriously don't know what that means, too?"

Aster gave her an awkward smile, shrugging his shoulders. "What? Don't blame me for being ignorant! It's not like I come from where you have!"

"I mean I guess-"

_**"YOUNG MASTER! ELLA! DID YOU STAY OUT DURING THE STORM?! YOU'RE BOTH SOAKING WET!"** _

Ella groaned, clearly irritated as she threw her head back to where Sebastian's voice was coming from. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" She turned to Aster, a sudden, nervous smile growing on her lips. "He's going to kill us, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes." Aster nodded, failing miserably to hide his smirk, shaking his head. "I already told you he was, you bloody _git!"_


End file.
